Fight For Freedom
by OrangeCookie117
Summary: After the lost of his family, Law's life has turned upside-down. Deception, Alone, and Hunted down by the man he fears most, freedom seems to be impossible…that is until he met the Straw Hat Pirates. Will he lose another family or sacrifice his freedom to save them? AU. Warning there are some angst in the future chapter.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. It is belongs to the awesome Eiichiro Oda. But this story belongs to me and I'm just borrowing his characters.**

**A/N: I've been thinking about this story for a while now and I just wanna let it out of my head. This story is actually called 'Second Chance' but I change the title because it does not fit it as I progress further into my draft. **

**I know that azab has been waiting for me to post this. Thank you for being patient azab and sorry if I took so long to post this. I've been really busy this month, helping out my siblings with their schoolwork and I've already started my college. **

**Also I've been changing and editing this chapter a lot since I tend to have different ideas that keep on popping out of my head. Furthermore I don't know much about Law's character as a kid or his past so it seems a bit OoC. So without any further adieu here's Fight For Freedom.**

**_(A/N (2): Heheh…when I re-read this chapter again there are some paragraph I forgot to add in and there some confusion and mistake that I didn't notice. So I've edited this chapter AGAIN and hopefully the problem is fixed.)_**

**\(O~O)/**

The angry sounds of pitter-patter feet danced across the ground as the boy dashed through the trees, avoiding thickets of brambles and fallen branches along the way. He slipped a few times because of the fallen autumn leaves on the slightly frosted ground.

"NO!" cried the six-year-old child, pushing himself deeper into the woods hoping to find cover from the madman who was chasing after him. His wretched breaths are the only sounds that escaped his lips and every gasps of air he breathed in were like icicles cutting against his throat.

He tried to pick up his pace even more but his legs felt heavy like lead. The boy leaned against a tree as he greedily gulped for more air but all he could felt was his chest tightening against his burning lungs.

The man might soon catch up with him and so he needed a place to hide but all he saw around him were some rocks and boulders. Just by luck, he found two boulders lying together with a narrow crevice in between them, which was just big enough for his tiny body to squeeze in. Without much difficulty he quickly slipped inside and to his surprise found it more spacious than it had looked from the outside.

Inside the crevice, the silence was so heavy that he could only hear his own heart beating frantically against his ribs. The pounding sound made it more difficult for him to hear where the man could be.

_'This is not good. How is he going to get out of this situation? In a matter of minutes he would be found.'_ The thought went through his mind dismayingly. However an idea struck him. It could prove risky in his exhausted state but what choice did he have. Nonetheless he would do it rather than being caught.

Sitting on his knees tucked under him with his hands rested on top of them, he began to clear his mind and control his breathing. "I can do this. Just relax and concentrate." He said to himself. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as he mustered all his strength in creating a small spherical territory of light blue aura. Due to his exhaustion, it was not as easy as he thought. But then, within a blink of an eye the boy disappeared in thin air!

The moment he appeared again he found himself colliding against soft cold ground. It felt like ages while he was lying there. Slowly he picked himself up while dusting off some snowflakes caught on his black coat and he heaves a sigh of relief for after all this is his first and successful attempt.

"Where the heck am I," he wondered. Law looked around and to his unpleasant surprise he was just a few yards above the ground away from the two boulders that he had hidden in. Out of his exhaustion he almost forgot about his ordeal. _'Wait a minute, where's the pursuer,'_ he suddenly remembered and quickly lied low as he carefully scan his surrounding but the man was not in sight.

"Maybe I've lost him," Law hoped but he found it contradictive as a shadow suddenly loomed over him. The boy immediately swivelled around and recognise the familiar well built man before him!

But before he could get away the man abruptly scooped him up in his arms leaving him no chance of escape. "Gotcha," the figure chuckled.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Law screamed as he tried to get out of the man's grip.

"I don't think so," the man said as Law struggled and kicked out helplessly. During their brief tussle, both of them fell onto the ground. Knowing what was going to happen next, Law tried to get up on his feet but he couldn't as he was being pinned down.

"NO! Not that!" he cried but this time it slid smoothly into a bawl of hysterical laughter.

"Dad! S-stop…please I-I can't…" he shrieked as his father tickled him.

"Then admit defeat," was the response.

"NEVER," cried the boy as he fought back but of course he was no match to his father's strength. Their playful brawling continued until they heard his mom's voice calling out to them from a distance.

Letting out a sigh of disappointment, Law unwillingly got up on his feet when his dad literally lifted him up and carried him on his shoulders. They came to a place where a petite beautiful young woman was waiting for them. She waved and in no time Law got down from his dad and ran up to her. Hugging her tightly he could smell the sweet scent of her short ebony hair.

"It looks like the two of you had fun together," she said as she shot a glance at her husband.

The boy grinned and playfully punched his dad, "Yeah! Next time I'll definitely beat you!"

Trafalgar Cross chuckled at his son's enthusiasm.

Law was especially happy because it was one of the rare occasions when his dad could get away from his work in the laboratory and spend time with them.

"Okay you two let's have lunch." Law's mom beckoned them. Like any loving mother, she had practically laid out a scrumptious meal on the picnic mat.

"Happy 7th Birthday Law," his parents wished him. The boy couldn't contain his excitement as he blew out the candles.

"Say ahhh," says his mom and Law opened his mouth as Adeline fed him a piece of the chocolate mousse cake.

After their meal, his parents gave him his present and Law hurriedly tore open the beautiful red and yellow wrapping paper. His eyes shone with excitement as he lifted up a white fur hat with light brown spots above the rim.

"Gee, Wow!" that was all he could say as he was lost in words.

"Do you like it? I handmade it for you."

"I love it. Thanks mom!" Law cried happily as he put it on.

The fur hat, which was a size larger almost, covered his eyes and they could not help laughing at his cute expression. Then his mom helped to readjust the hat nicely on his head. "There, doesn't it look nice on him," she turned to her husband with a look that tell him to stop laughing.

Cross immediately stop at his wife's icy stare and sat back as he watched his son toying around with his hat. Suddenly he smiled to himself and mischievously grabbed the hat from the boy.

Law jumped up and shouted, "Hey! Give me back my hat."

"You want it then catch it if you can," his father teased while twirling the hat around with his finger and tossed it into the air whenever Law tried to grab it. However the boy would not give up without a fight.

"ROOM," the child cried out, creating the same blue sphere but this time it is slightly bigger than the one he had previously summoned.

"Shi-i…itake," Cross almost cuss but he quickly changed his choice of word. He did not want his son to have a potty mouth at a very young age. Fortunately for him, Adeline was nowhere near enough to hear it.

Law raised an eyebrow at his father's sudden outburst for Shiitake mushrooms but he secretly knew that his dad had just blasphemed. The boy smirked to himself, _'Oh how mom would react when she found out that dad had just cuss in front of him!'_ Effortlessly he teleported his hat from his dad's hand and back onto his head with a wide grin on his face.

"Well it looks like you win this round," Cross congratulate Law on his victory. However, Law was far from over it and was planning a little revenge to get back on his father.

Adeline could not help laughing when she heard what had happened between Law and his dad over the hat but no sooner as he told her on his dad's swearing than her face turned serious.

Cross's face paled at his wife's reaction and began to break into sweats.

"Honey~" Adeline's tone sounded calm yet dangerous at the same time as she faced her husband. In a blink of an eye, her hand shot out and pinched her husband's cheek.

"Owowowowow!" he cried at his wife's iron grip on his skin as she painfully stretched them. Law could not help laughing at his father's demise. Victory was finally his.

After their playful event, they spent the rest of the evening talking and joking with one another. By then, Law was so tired that his eyes were getting heavier. The boy yawned and snuggled closer to his mom and he could barely hear her humming a lullaby when he was falling asleep.

But then the humming seemed to have stopped when he felt someone lightly shaking him to wake him up.

"…Law…Law," he heard someone calling his name. He could barely open his eyes as he struggled to wake up.

"Eh…is it time to go already?" the thought ran through his mind as he tried to get up. However, he was not able to in that his body felt so heavy like being submerged into the ocean.

Through his half closed eyes, he could barely make out a shadowy image hovering over him. "Dad?" Law whimpered and the colour of his father's dark heather grey eyes was the last thing he could remember. As the blurry figure came closer, a pair of brown eyes with thick lashes was looking back at him.

"Mum…" he murmured but then the sedatives took over him and he slumped back to unconsciousness again.

"Doctor. I'm afraid he's out again," the nurse looked up from where she was standing and with a heavy sigh she looked down at the little limp figure laying on the hospital bed.

The little boy's head was covered with bandages where there was a bloody gash. Part of his arms and legs were slightly burnt but hopefully would heal in no time. He was breathing through an oxygen mask because the toxic smoke he had inhaled from the tragic incident had weakened his lungs.

'_What a piteous sight,' _she thought sadly and smiled up to the blue-eyed man who had come over to them.

"How is he progressing, nurse Gwen?" the doctor asked. He looked through the chart that she had handed over to him. "Well everything seemed to be fine," he reassured her with a smile.

There was a sad look on her face when she said, "Why does he have to suffer like this? He's still a child. What's going to happen to him when he found out that his parents were not there anymore?"

"When a child this young were exposed to such tragedy, they are more susceptible to fall into insanity. Keep an eye on him." He advised. "Many had lost their life but he is one of the lucky ones to survive," he continued.

After the doctor had gone to do his other rounds, nurse Gwen continued to monitor her patient. She could not help feeling bitter over what had happened to his family and the other victims.

The nurse sighed again. Any parents' heart would surely broke at seeing their child in such condition. "Parents?" the nurse thought sadly but his were already dead. For the moment, he was sleeping peacefully without knowing the painful truth…yet.

And looking down at the child once again she was wondering what kind of relationship he had with his parents who had sadly left him. She stroked his forehead tenderly while pondering over this.

Nurse Gwen was about to leave the room when she saw the child smiling in his sleep. It had happened several times before while she was tending to him and through her experience she knew that he was dreaming. She felt comforted even at the very thought of it and shutting the door softly behind her, she left the child sleeping peacefully by himself…for now.

However, his life would never be the same again when he woke up and it would be the beginning of the nightmare that would follow.

** PROLOGUE: Once a Happy Family…(O-O)**

* * *

**XXxxxxXX**

**A/N: Whew done with this chapter. Let me know what you think since this is my first fanfic.**


End file.
